1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical appliance, and more particularly to an ultrasonic iron.
2. Description of Prior Art
A prior art iron has a heating member comprising a flat heating wire winding around a mica flake and sandwiched between two other mica flakes. The prior art iron is defective in design in that heat energy is wasted by virtue of the indirect heat transmission between the heating member and the ironing plate. Another problem is that the iron can not be put to use at the threshold of being put into operation until a waiting period has elapsed to allow the transmission of workable heat from the heating member to the ironing plate to take place.